In the test and measurement environment, cables are despooled and then spooled while setting up and tearing down instrumentation. Large amounts of cable can be involved.
Consider deploying twenty to fifty bundles of cable, with each bundle weighing 30-60 pounds. Laying down and picking up such cable by hand in tight quarters is time consuming, physically demanding, and ergonomically challenging.